Servant Of Evil
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Mesmo se todo o mundo se virar contra ele... Eu serei o único mau a continuar do seu lado."
1. Prólogo - Servo do Mal

**Hetalia não me pertence. A música também não.  
>A história está separada em 7 capítulos - incluindo o prólogo. Um capítulo por dia~<br>O narrador é o Matthew. Eu escrevi de forma rápida, nada muito detalhado. Baseado fortemente no MAD Aku no Maple e na letra da música. Contém insinuações de casais (Franadá e USxNyo! UK).  
>Fanfic dedicada totalmente ao Canadá do meu chat. Obrigada por me aturar 13 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana~<br>Música: Servant of Evil - Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo – Servo do Mal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Você é meu príncipe, eu sou seu servo<br>****O destino dividiu gêmeos miseráveis**

Eu e Alfred temos o sangue real correndo em nossas veias. Era para governarmos o reino juntos, mas algo nos separou. Por interesses de nossos pais, eu – o mais novo – me tornei o servo fiel de meu irmão enquanto ele, glorioso, faz seu reino.

Não reclamo porque desejo o bem de meu irmão, e sempre estarei ao seu lado. Mesmo se todo o mundo se virar contra ele... Eu serei o único mau a continuar do seu lado.

**Se for para te proteger  
><strong>**Eu me tornarei mau por você.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo bem pequenininho. Posto o capítulo 1 hoje também, acompanhando o prólogo~<strong>


	2. Ato I - Destino dos Gêmeos

**Boa leitura~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ato I – Destino dos Gêmeos<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando nascemos, o nosso reino comemorou. Mas imagine a surpresa dos nossos pais ao descobrirem que éramos dois! Desejaram que fosse uma garota, então apenas Alfred governaria... Mas eles se decepcionaram.<p>

– Não podemos ter dois governantes! Isso será um desastre, sem dúvida alguma! – Nosso pai falou, entrando em desespero.

– Vamos cuidar deles. Aquele que se mostrar um líder se tornará o rei quando chegar a maioridade. – A rainha, nossa mãe, falou.

Então foi assim que começou tudo.

Eu e Alfred crescemos juntos em perfeita harmonia. Mas, apesar de sermos gêmeos, nossa diferença era fácil de perceber. Eu, sempre calado, aceitava as brincadeiras que ele queria, aceitava a opinião dele. Já Alfred sempre teve um espírito de liberdade, sempre queria ser o herói, era um líder nato.

– Hey, Matthew, sempre será assim não é? – Um dia, meu irmão me perguntou, se referindo às nossas brincadeiras e amizade.

– Claro. Afinal de contas, você é meu irmão, não é? – Eu sorri e respondi sua resposta.

Mas, infelizmente, não foi bem assim.

Quando completamos 14 anos, nosso pai foi atingido por uma doença, e faleceu. Então, naquele mesmo ano, meu irmão se tornou o governante. E eu me tornei seu leal servo. Sempre ao seu lado, não importando as circunstâncias. Afinal de contas... _Ele era meu irmão._

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, o primeiro capítulo - depois do prólogo - é o mais curtinho, I guess. Seguirei a história contada na música, alterando apenas algumas coisas. Espero que gostem.<strong>  
><strong>So, mereço reviews?~<strong>


	3. Ato II - Coração do Príncipe

**Mais um capítulo~  
>Boa leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ato II – <strong>Coração do Príncipe<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Com o espírito de liderança crescendo ainda mais em seu coração, outro sentimento tomou conta do meu irmão. Da mesma forma que ele conseguia cuidar de um exército, ele conseguiria matar uma pessoa sem piedade alguma. Seu coração era tomado de maldade, coisa que eu presenciava no nosso dia-a-dia.<p>

– Diga-me, irmão: existe algum governante tão incrível como eu? – Ele me perguntava todo dia.

– Claro que não, Alfred. Você é o melhor de todos. – Aquela era a minha resposta eterna.

Apesar das coisas ruins que meu irmão fazia contra os outros, eu ainda o via como aquela criança de anos atrás. Porque, apesar ser cruel com os outros, ele sempre me tratou da mesma forma. A única diferença é que não éramos mais duas crianças – ele tinha seus deveres e eu tinha os meus.

– Você não arrumou minha cama do jeito. Porca. Faça tudo de novo! – Eu o ouvi gritar com uma das nossas servas e, em seguida, o barulho de alguém caindo no chão.

Eu parei na porta de seu quarto, olhando a cena. A garota estava no chão, e parecia chorar. Ao levantar seu rosto, percebi que sua bochecha estava muito vermelha.

Alfred, então, olhou para mim e saiu do quarto. Assim que ele virou o corredor, eu terminei de entrar, e ajudei a garota a se levantar. Sussurrando um "obrigado" timidamente, ela voltou a arrumar a cama de meu irmão. Virei-me para sair novamente, então ela se manifestou.

– Como vocês podem ser gêmeos e serem tão diferentes?

Eu parei na porta do quarto novamente e virei a cabeça, encarando-a por alguns segundos, até que finalmente sai do quarto.

Com o passar dos anos, nossa mãe também morreu. Anunciaram sua morte aos súditos como natural, mas todos no castelo sabíamos o porquê dela ter morrido.

Um dia, ela saiu com algumas de suas servas. Ela queria ver flores, então foram para um campo perto do castelo, e ficaram lá até anoitecer.

Quando o sol já havia baixado, uma chuva começou a cair, então ela voltou correndo para o castelo. As portas já estavam fechadas, mas ela continuou insistindo, implorando para entrar.

– Deixem-na na chuva. – Meu irmão falou enquanto lia seu livro favorito, perto da lareira da sala de estar.

– M-Mas... – Uma das servas tentou falar com ele.

– Calada. Você não vai querer me desobedecer. Abra aquela porta e lhe farei arrepender disso pela vida toda. – Ele falou, ainda lendo seu livro.

– S-Sim. Com licença.– Ela abaixou a cabeça, fez a mesura e se retirou da sala.

Após passar aquela noite na chuva, nossa mãe acabou pegando uma doença. Tossia muito, e começou a ficar fraca. Depois de algumas noites de tormento, ela morreu. Todos acharam que foi por causa da doença... Até que acharam um frasco de veneno no quarto dela. Meu irmão nada falou, mas estava subentendido o que havia acontecido na noite da morte dela.

Depois daquela noite, o clima no castelo ficou bem mais complicado do que já era antes. Mas como meu irmão estava bem... Eu poderia me considerar da mesma forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem acha o Alfred um filho da puta nessa fic levanta a mão - o  
>So, mereço reviews?~<strong>


	4. Ato III - Coração do Servo

**Desculpem pela demora na postagem desse capítulo. Anyway, boa leitura~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ato III - Coração do Servo<strong>

* * *

><p>Durante uma semana, eu e meu irmão viajamos para um país vizinho. A união de dois reinos aconteceria naquele final de semana com um casamento, e Alfred não era do tipo que perdia festas e eventos assim.<p>

Quando chegamos no castelo dos Bonnefoy, fomos recebidos pelo príncipe e por sua futura esposa.

O príncipe se chamava Francis, e era lindo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente, e atraiam a sua atenção sem que percebesse. Seus cabelos eram loiros e viviam amarrados por um laço vermelho. Seu sorriso combinava perfeitamente com seu rosto, e sua voz coroava-o como uma cereja em cima do bolo.

Então, apesar de sermos homens... Eu senti meu coração batendo mais forte por ele no momento que o vi.

A sua noiva, princesa Alice Kirkland, era igualmente bonita. Cabelos loiros e soltos que caiam até a sua cintura, olhos verdes como a mais bonita grama no início do verão e um rosto esculpido por um belo artista. Ela realmente era bonita, e chegava a ser angelical. Porém, diferente do seu noivo, era mais calada, séria.

A convivência com os dois foi muito harmoniosa. Durante a semana, meu irmão ficava no castelo com a princesa. Os dois jogavam xadrez e gamão sempre que podiam. Eu saia com o príncipe e, algumas vezes, outros convidados iam conosco.

Francis não me tratava como se eu fosse um mero servo. Educado, ele sempre usou de palavras dóceis comigo, e isso fez meu coração cair ainda mais no pecado de amá-lo. E eu pagaria por esse pecado.

Na noite anterior ao casamento, eu percebi que Alfred estava calado demais. Algo havia acontecido, mas eu não sabia o que. E como ele era meu irmão, eu precisava fazer algo para ele se sentir melhor.

– Aconteceu algo, Alfred?

– Eu a quero. Ele precisa morrer. – Meu irmão olhava para o lado de fora pela janela. Não precisou de mais palavras ou nomes para que eu entendesse o que ele quis dizer. Ele queria Alice. E, para isso, Francis precisava morrer. O meu Francis.

Naquela noite, eu o chamei discretamente. Disse que precisava mostrar-lhe algo, e como confiava em mim, Francis me ouviu. Saímos do castelo e fomos até uma floresta perto de lá. Assim que chegamos, eu o esperei distrair. Então... Eu usei o punhal que havia levado para mata-lo. Cravei-o em seu peito. Observei seus olhos – antes, tão brilhantes – perderem a vida.

Deixei-o lá, e voltei para e castelo. Lavei minhas mãos e, quando já não corria mais risco de ser incriminado, fui para o meu quarto que, é claro, era o mesmo de Alfred. Quando entrei lá, ele ainda estava sentado da mesma forma de antes.

– Ele está morto? – Me perguntou.

– Está.

– Obrigado, Matthew. – Ele se levantou e deitou na sua cama. Um sorriso vitorioso decorava seu rosto.

Naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir. Tudo o que fiz foi chorar em silêncio. Eu que estava errado, afinal de contas, aquele era o pagamento pelo meu pecado.

** —x—**

No dia seguinte, todos procuravam o príncipe. O boato de que ele havia fugido com uma das convidadas começou a rondar, e todos acabaram aceitando essa idéia. Os reinos estavam para começar um conflito... Quando meu irmão disse que representaria o príncipe fugitivo e se casaria com a princesa. De uma forma inusitada, ambos os reinos aceitaram a decisão, então os dois se casaram no final da tarde.

Aquele meu sacrifício, de certa forma, foi justo. Meu irmão estava feliz, então eu também estava.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo é, sem dúvida alguma, o meu favorito.<strong>  
><strong>Até o próximo capítulo... E deixem reviews q<strong>


	5. Ato IV - Coração da Princesa

**Mais um capítulo atrasado... Eu tenho que lembrar de postar aqui, é.  
>Capítulo curto. Contém cenas fortes, já avisando. <strong>**Anyway, boa leitura~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ato IV - Coração da Princesa<strong>

* * *

><p>As primeiras semanas do casamento foram apenas felicidade. Todos no castelo pensaram que a princesa Alice havia conseguido controlar a maldade no coração de meu irmão, mas eu sabia que não. Eu conhecia Alfred como a palma da minha mão, e meu amado irmão não se deixaria levar pelos seus sentimentos. Cedo ou tarde ele explodiria.<p>

E aquilo aconteceu mais rápido do que imaginávamos.

Havíamos acabado de voltar de um baile. Meu irmão estava alterado por causa da bebida, então falava coisas grossas e idiotas. Alice estava começando a ficar irritada com ele.

Quando os dois estavam se separando para seguirem para seus devidos quartos, Alfred segurou Alice pelo pulso, então os dois começaram uma discussão. Eu ouvia tudo do meu quarto. Meu irmão queria se deitar com Alice, mas ela dizia que se recusava a fazer algo com ele naquele estado.

Alfred ficou louco, claro.

Eu consegui escutar quando ela caiu no chão. Em seguida, vários gritos. A roupa sendo rasgada. O choro de Alice. Eu ouvia Alfred batendo nela, também.

Não precisava sair do quarto pra saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Os outros servos deveriam estar com medo de ajudarem, então eu resolvi esperar. Algum tempo depois, ouvi o barulho de passos, e esperei que eles desaparecessem para que eu saísse do quarto.

Alice estava no corredor, chorando baixo. Seu vestido estava rasgado, e ela tampava o que podia com os braços. Eu voltei para o quarto, peguei um casaco e fui até ela. Quando ela me viu, se assustou, achando que era Alfred. Assim que percebeu quem era, tentou se acalmar. A cobri e peguei, no colo, levando-a até seu quarto. Pedi para uma de nossas servas que cuidasse dela, então voltei para o meu quarto.

Agora ela sabia com quem havia se casado.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred is a bad boy. Mais um capítulo, estamos quase no fim~<br>Mereço reviews? **


	6. Ato V - Coração do Povo

**Primeiro de tudo - peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Algumas coisas rolaram e eu perdi o ânimo de postar fanfics e tal, mas eu já estou melhor. Então, quando eu estava olhando meu hoje, lembrei da Servant e resolvi postar nela. Sendo assim, peço que me perdoem, queridos leitores, é.**

**De qualquer forma, é isso. Boa leitura :3**

* * *

><p>De alguma forma, o que aconteceu naquela noite se espalhou pelo reino como uma doença. Alice era muito querida por todos, e a atitude de meu irmão revoltou o povo. Alfred passou a ser visto como um tirado, e eu era o único que continuava do lado dele.<p>

De início, pensamos que o ódio do povo era algo controlável, que poderíamos contornar. Mas, um dia, ficou sério.

Era um dia normal do castelo. Clima pesado, silêncio mortal, o sentimento de raiva pairava no ar. Mas, ainda sim, meu irmão continuava com seu humor estranho. Ele ria de suas próprias piadas, se chamava de herói quando vencia mais uma partida de gamão contra mim... O normal dele.

Quando anoiteceu, começamos a ouvir barulhos. Olhamos pela janela do quarto, vimos uma multidão em volta do castelo. Era uma rebelião. Vieram pegar Alfred.

– Fuja. – Eu disse. – E me dê suas roupas.

– Matthew, o que você vai... – Então ele caiu na real – Eu não vou deixar você aqui.

– Ande logo. – Eu falei enquanto tirava minhas roupas e o entregava. Abri a primeira gaveta de seu criado-mudo e peguei uma faca. Fui para a frente do espelho e comecei a cortar meu cabelo. – Coloque as minhas roupas e fuja. Somos gêmeos, ninguém jamais perceberia.

– Matthew... – Ele começou a tirar as suas roupas, colocando as minhas em seguida. Pegou um capuz e o colocou também, escondendo o rosto. – Obrigado, irmão.

Eu sorri em resposta.

– Vá logo. Use a saída dos fundos.

Coloquei sua roupa enquanto ele corria para fora do castelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Óh, falta apenas mais um capítulo, pam pam pam paaaaaam~<strong>  
><strong>Reviews, sim?<strong>


	7. Ato Final - Coração do Povo

**Ok, vou começar o pedido de desculpas. Eu JURAVA que tinha finalizado a fanfic aqui também. Juro pela minha alma, cara. Descobri só hoje que ela ainda estava incompleta aqui. Então, né... Tá na hora de atualizar. E terminar, se possível. Enfim, boa leitura!~  
>(Also, no final, muda o ponto de vista e se torna o do Alfred.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Logo o povo invadiu o castelo. Eu fiquei em seu quarto, esperando que me encontrassem – o que não demorou.<p>

Tiraram-me do castelo e me jogaram na rua. Antes que eu pudesse tentar reagir, começaram a me espancar. Mãos vieram de todas as partes, e quando eu estava quase perdendo a consciência, ouvi alguém gritar no meio da multidão.

"Cortem-lhe a cabeça!"

Eu me assustei. Então todos começaram a gritar a mesma coisa em coro. Voltaram a me pegar, então me carregaram até a praça, onde costumavam matar os piores criminosos do reino. Amarraram minhas mãos com força, e me guiavam até o local.

Durante o caminho, ouvi xingamentos terríveis, todos dirigidos à meu irmão – no caso, minha pessoa. Eu, naquela hora, apenas pensava que era eu, e não meu irmão, que estava ali. Se alguém precisava morrer para que tudo acabasse, que esse alguém fosse eu.

Quando chegamos, eu me ajoelhei, e me forçaram a curvar a cabeça. Por alguns instantes, consegui olhar para a multidão. Parecia mais uma plateia assistindo um show de horrores. No meio de todos, consegui enxergar meu irmão. Alfred me olhava, incrédulo. Eu sorri para ele.

Uma pessoa ficou do meu lado – o carrasco. Apoiei a minha cabeça no cepo, fechando os olhos. Senti as lágrimas vindo, então deixei que elas caíssem. O barulho familiar dos sinos. E, num movimento... Tudo acabou.

* * *

><p>O enterro foi no dia seguinte. Pessoas de vários reinos vieram me homenagear. Mas era Matthew quem estava ali, não eu. Era eu quem devia estar lá, e não meu irmão. Ele sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre cuidou de mim... E eu deixei que isso acontecesse com ele.<p>

Eu, agora, estou parado de frente para seu túmulo com uma rosa na mão. Me abaixo e a coloco sobre ele. Meu irmão. Meu pequeno irmão. Morto. Por minha culpa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Se eu pudesse renascer...<em>

_Eu gostaria de brincar com você novamente..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, um final vago. Mal-feito. E triste. Podem me apedrejar. *Corre* Mas é o final, e o que vale é a intenção, só que não. Enfim, apesar de ser o final, ainda tem dois extras. Quero postar ainda hoje. :3<strong>


	8. Extra - Mensagem de Arrependimento

**Haha, olha quem está de volta. Extra baseado na música Message of Regret, da Rin. Ponto de vista do Alfred, again. Eu disse que voltava, haha. Boa leitura~**

* * *

><p><em>Então eu estava sozinho.<em>

A manhã estava chegando, e eu me encontrava perambulando pela cidade. Não tinha lugar para ir, não tinha ninguém em quem pudesse confiar. Eu estava completamente sozinho.

Apenas parei de andar quando cheguei na praia. O tempo estava fechado e chuviscava um pouco, molhando levemente as roupas que eu usava.

Quem sou eu? Sou o que sobrou do antigo rei. Para falar a verdade, eu estou morto. Vivo, mas morto por dentro. Eu não sou nada.

Andei até a areia, me sentando. O que eu faria? Eu estava perdido. Sem Matthew, eu não consigo fazer nada. Ele é meu gêmeo, e é como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido com ele. Eu... Eu me perdi. Eu não posso continuar sem ele.

— Ei, garoto, o que faz ai sozinho? — Alguém me chamou. Eu olhei para o lado e vi um senhor.

— Eu... Eu... — Não sabia o que responder. — Meu irmão morreu, senhor. — Respondi. Eu não devia explicações para ele, mas precisava falar com alguém.

— Porque não manda uma mensagem para ele? — O senhor andou até mim e me deu uma folha de papel, uma garrafa, uma rolha e um lápis.

— Mas como...? — Eu o olhei. Ele só poderia estar de brincadeira comigo.

— Não sabia? É assim que nossos desejos se realizam. Escreva sua mensagem e a jogue no mar. Talvez seu irmão apareça e fale com você. — Ele sorriu e me deixou lá.

Após pensar durante algum tempo, escrevi algo no papel, coloquei dentro da garrafa, tampei e a joguei no mar.

* * *

><p><em>"Vai flutuando, pequeno desejo<br>Lágrimas e um pouco de arrependimento  
>Se somente nós pudéssemos renascer..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, o primeiro extra. Mereço reviews?~<strong>


	9. Extra - Renascimento

**Ponto de vista do Matthew. Extra baseado na música Re_birthday, do Len. Boa leitura~**

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça girava, e eu sentia dor por todo o meu corpo. Abri os olhos aos poucos, e minha visão estava um pouco embaçada.<p>

Após algum tempo, consegui recuperar a consciência. Abri e fechei os olhos algumas vezes, olhando à minha volta. Eu estava numa sala escura, e via apenas uma luz branca no "teto". Podia sentir uma força vindo dela.

Apoiei-me no chão, mas quando tentei me levantar, percebi que meus braços estavam presos por algemas com manchas vermelhas. Eu toquei uma das manchas, então vi que era sangue.

Tentei me levantar novamente, mas ao mexer meus pés, percebi que eles também estavam presos por algemas. Eu procurei onde as algemas terminavam, mas elas desapareciam de acordo com que se aproximavam do chão.

Então eu estava preso ali.

Minhas memórias voltaram, e eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava morto. Mas que lugar era aquele? Céu? Inferno? Limbo? Não sabia.

Após algum tempo naquela sala, percebi que ou conseguia ouvir algumas vozes conversando no fundo. Depois de ficar algum tempo prestando atenção nelas, notei que falavam de mim.

"Esse garoto cometeu crimes demais."

"Ele teve o que mereceu."

"Ele não tinha coração."

Não... Não falavam de mim. Eles falavam de Alfred.

— Oi? Alguém ai? — Eu gritei, mas ouvi apenas o meu eco.

Nada. E eu fiquei naquele silêncio durante um bom tempo. Até as vozes cessaram.

Depois de muito tempo, eu consegui ouvir alguma coisa. Parecia uma canção de ninar. Tocava baixo, quase não dava para ouvir.

"Eu queria que voltássemos a nos encontrar."

Aquela voz... Era a de Alfred? Ele tinha morrido também?

— Alfred? ALFRED? CADÊ VOCÊ? — Eu gritei, tentando me levantar – em vão. — ALFRED! — Eu gritei pela última vez. Então deixei as lágrimas caírem.

"Nenhum pecado é imperdoável", uma voz falou no fundo. A luz no teto brilhou mais forte. "E depois disto, você vai renascer", a voz falou novamente, e as algemas sumiram. "Hoje é o seu renascimento".

A luz continuou brilhando cada vez mais forte, até que eu só via ela.

* * *

><p>Eu segurei a mão do França mais forte. Eles disseram que iam me apresentar uma pessoa, mas eu não sabia quem. E conhecer pessoas novas é complicado para mim, afinal de contas, sou uma nação tímida.<p>

Quando ele abriu a porta daquela sala, segurei sua mão ainda mais forte. Ele me olhou.

— Fique calmo, _mon petit_, está tudo bem — Ele sorriu, e eu me acalmei um pouco. Entramos na sala juntos, e quando eu entrei, fiquei surpreso.

Ele era da minha altura, cabelos da mesma cor e olhos só um pouco mais claros que os meus. Éramos realmente parecidos.

— Matthew, esse é seu irmão, Alfred. — Inglaterra falou, me apresentando Alfred.

Por algum motivo, eu me senti feliz, completo. Era estranho, mas bom.

— A-Alfred? — Eu falei.

— Matthew! — Ele sorriu.

De alguma forma, eu parecia o conhecer há muito tempo. Talvez, de uma outra vida.

* * *

><p><em>"Tudo à nossa volta é de um branco tingido<br>Muito em breve voltaremos a nos encontrar..."_

* * *

><p><strong>FINALMENTE TERMINEI A SERVANT OF EVIL LSKDFJGHKLDSJFHGKJLHDFSKL Sério, eu amo essa fic, eu tinha que dar um final digno a eles. Bem, talvez nem todo mundo goste desse final, então vou deixar ele como um final alternativo, é. E peço desculpas novamente por ter esquecido de terminar ela aqui, pessoal. Enfim... Mereço reviews? :3<strong>

**(Abrindo um parênteses aqui para explicar uma coisa sobre reencarnação: existem várias teorias sobre o que é reencarnação e como ela acontece. Eu acredito na reencarnação, e no caso dessa fanfic, usei a teoria que eu mais aceito - a reencarnação não depende de tempo ou lugar, você pode reencarnar em alguém do passado. Enfim, acho que é só isso, e paguem meu dízimo. Só que sim.)**


End file.
